Caixa de Abelhas (Bee Box)
|ingredient1 = Boards |multiplier1 = 2 |ingredient2 = honeycomb |multiplier2 = 1 |ingredient3 = Bee |multiplier3 = 4 |tab = Food |tier = 1}} Caixa de Abelhas é uma craftable Structure usada para criar Abelhas e acumular Mel que pode ser colhido. Caixas de Abelhas requerem a Máquina de Ciência para fazer o protótipo e um Honeycomb, 4 Abelhas e 2 Boards para ser construída. Quando destruída por um Martelo, ela retornará um Honeycomb e um conjunto de Boards. Mecânicas de Spawn A Caixa de Abelhas vai (re)gerar uma nova Abelha a cada 4 horas no jogo (2 minutos) até a população máximo de 4 abelhas por caixa. Todas as Abelhas retornarão a sua Caixa de Abelhas ao anoitecer, mas elas o deixarão durante o dia para coletar mel, saindo uma abelha a cada 37,5 segundos. Durante o inverno, elas não vão sair do Apiário. Tecnicamente as abelhas não têm um papel fixo. Em vez disso, a mesma espécime pode atuar como um trabalhador ou um lutador, dependendo do que a situação atual exige. Toda vez que uma abelha sai da colméia o jogo atribui-lhe um papel e toda vez que ela retorna esse papel fica apagado. Assim, uma mesma espécime pode lutar contra uma ameaça como uma Abelha Assassina, entram na colméia e re-emergem como uma trabalhadora para recolher o pólen. Assim as Abelhas Assassinas não retardam a produção de mel. Se uma abelha é atacada todos os membros da colméia que ainda estão dentro do Box vão surgir imediatamente como Abelhas Assassinas para lutar. Adicionalmente, todas as abelhas a cerca de uma tela de distância vizinha - assassina ou não - pertencente ao mesmo ramo e quaisquer abelhas também vão aderir à luta. O número combinado de atacantes que vêm ajudar não pode exceder 10 a menos que o jogador ataque outra abelha. Após a retirada de seu mel, todas as abelhas restantes na Caixa de Abelha irão emergir como trabalhadoras e atacarão, se os jogadores se afastarem, as abelhas pararam a perseguição, a menos que o jogador bata em uma abelha. Produção de Mel A velocidade com que as abelhas coletam mel é afetada pela quantidade de flores nas proximidades de uma caixa de abelha. Cada vez que uma abelha poliniza com sucesso 6 flores, ela vai regressar a colméia e aumentará os méis contidos em 1. A mesma flor não pode ser polinizada por duas vezes dentro da mesma viagem de uma abelha, ou por duas abelhas ao mesmo tempo. Se uma abelha não consegue recolher flores suficientes antes do anoitecer, ele vai ter que começar tudo de novo na manhã seguinte. Por estas razões, ter apenas algumas flores ao redor de uma caixa de abelhas pode potencialmente interromper a coleta inteiramente. Mesmo que Cavernas tenham o seu próprio ciclo de dia e noite e estejam em um verão permanente, se uma caixa de abelha é construída no subsolo, as abelhas não vão sair para coletar pólen e não irão produzir mel, mesmo se a caixa for construída em um lugar onde a luz natural poder ser encontrado na caverna. O mesmo se aplica também as Ruínas, porque lá a noite é considerada noite permanente. No entanto, se as caixas estão suficientemente longe do jogador, o modelo simplificado da produção de mel vai ser desencadeado e mel vai ser produzido a taxa de 1 por dia, em ambas (Caves e Ruínas). Caixas de Abelhas podem conter entre 0 a 6 Méis. Visualmente progridem 4 estágios diferentes para indicar a saturação de mel a 0, 1-2, 3-5 e 6 unidades, respectivamente. Por exemplo, uma caixa de abelha no estágio 3 (quase completo) pode conter entre 3 a 5 peças de mel. A típica colheita de mel é um processo lento e bem protegido com baixo risco e fácil repetição. The Beekeeper Hat é um item especialmente designado para reduzir dano de abelhas. Preferencialmente mel deveria ser coletado quando todas as abelhas estão trabalhando fora da colméia/caixa de abelhas, neste caso elas ignorarão por completo o jogador. O período em que isto provavelmente ocorrerá será logo antes da dusk e cerca de 4 horas de jogo dentro do dia. Também é seguro colher mel em qualquer período durante o inverno. Acima de tudo você vai querer manter cerca de 6 flores perto de sua primeira caixa de abelhas. Dicas *Um jeito bom de pegar mel rápido é capturar Borboletas com o Bug Net, e plantar elas perto da caixa de abelhas para virarem flores, aumentando a eficiência delas de capturarem mel. *Se as abelhas vão em cima de você, poderá correr um pouco que elas irão desistir. Se não, a única coisa que player devera fazer é correr até elas desistirem. Isso é fácil de fazer pois as abelhas são bem lerdas; Se seus ataques falharem elas irão desistir de seguir você. Se as abelhas desistirem do seu ataque, as trabalhadores irão continuar a coletar mel. *Deixe as caixas perto da base. Se o player for tão longe, o jogo começa a hibernar e as abelhas ficam em um modelo que simulam a produção de mel. Nesse cenário, um mel é produzido por dia, oque é bem diferente quando as abelhas estão perto de você, pois produziram mais mel. Essa dica é fraca no Spring do Reign of Giants DLC, todas as abelhas viram abelhas matadoras durante a temporada. *Um bom jeito de coletar mel é esperar ficar de tarde para coletar as caixas. As abelhas voltam para as caixas de tarde e não saim até o amanhecer. *Tenha um Walking Cane equipado, pois ficara mais rápido e pegara o mel das abelhas com mais facilidade de desviar dos ataques delas. * Para uma produção melhor de flores, você pode as capturar na primavera. Apiary (Bee Farm) Um bom jeito de pegar mel, é fazer uma fazenda de abelhas. Capture Borboletas e plante elas junto com as flores, e construa um monte de caixas por perto. Quando as plantar, tome cuidado para não deixa-las muito juntas, isso impede as abelhas de pegarem a mesma flor simultaneamente. Essa fazenda ira dar muito mel por um dia, graças as flores juntas e as combinações das caixas. As abelhas também podem ser capturadas para Bee Mines e outros usos. Adicionalmente, a fazenda também pode ser protegido por alguma muralhas e o para-raios. Trivia *No antigo sistema, para ser usado custava 100 Research Points para criar. *O favo de mel fica no topo das caixas de abelhas. Ira dar para guardar mais mel do quanto foi criado. *Se em forma de fantasma o jogador assombrar uma abelha operária, ou seja, entrar no corpo dela, ela irá se transformar em Abelha Assassina. Galeria BeeHivePhases.png|Bee Box Empty (left), Bee Box Ripe (right). Beeboxbug AM.png|Bees stuck beside their Bee Boxes. Burnt Bee Box.png|A burnt Bee Box from the Reign of Giants DLC. Bugs *Ocasionalmente de tarde, as abelhas ficam presas na caixa impedindo o spawn das outras, matá-las ou captura-las é um jeito de acabar com isso, reiniciar o jogo também funciona. *As vezes, as abelhas iram perder tempo ficando presas nas flores e não iram produzir o mel, reiniciar o jogo ou pegar a flor ira resolver isto. *No inverno, as abelhas continuaram a produzir mel caso você esteja longe delas. pl:Ul Category:Sciencia Category:Estruturas Category:Comida Category:Craftable Structures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Mob Housing Categoria:Guia de Comida